1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holders for irons, and more particularly to an iron holder suitable for storing a steam iron in either a toe down or toe up position having a water drain and a reservoir compartment for collecting water drained from the iron or which may leak from the iron to reduce the formation of mineral deposits in or on the iron.
2. Background Art
Various types of iron holders have been patented and are known in the prior art. However, most of the prior art iron holders are of complex construction, do not allow the placing of an iron into the holder in a toe down position when not in use, and do not have a water reservoir compartment for collecting water drained from the iron or which may leak from the iron to reduce the formation of mineral deposits in or on the iron.
Rubbermaid Home Products, of Fairlawn, Ohio manufactures a commercially available ironing organizer that supports an electric iron in a toe up position and has a cord storage compartment at a lower end thereof for storing the electrical cord, and a removable ironing board support bracket accessory for suspending a folded ironing board. There is no provision for draining the iron.
Larkins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,400 discloses an iron holder similar to the Rubbermaid ironing organizer that supports an electric iron in a toe up position and has a cord storage compartment at a lower end thereof for storing the electrical cord. There is no provision for draining a steam iron.
The following patents disclose iron holders of various construction having lateral side flanges or lateral side members that support an iron in a toe down position: Anger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,496; McCan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,227; Traxler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,448; Stanley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,424; Burnis III et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,132; Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,438; and Morozzo et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,928. None of these patents have a provision for draining a steam iron.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a steam iron holder having an elongate vertical rear wall, an iron support compartment integrally formed with the rear wall intermediate the ends thereof for supporting a steam iron in either of a toe down or a toe up position therein, and a reservoir compartment integrally formed at a lower end of the rear wall and spaced beneath the iron support compartment for collecting water drained from the iron or which may leak from the iron to reduce the formation of mineral deposits in or on the iron.